


Famous Last Words

by kageyama_drama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Danger, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, School Shootings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School shootings were something they had both heard about before, but never imagined actually being a part of.<br/>This is the story of how Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio survived. Together.</p><p>~</p><p>"How could simply walking out the door and into the sun affect the atmosphere so easily? Just behind those doors, there were guns and violence and probably people dying. All the emotions of what was supposed to be just a normal, boring Wednesday morning came crashing down on Hinata and he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned against the side of the building and dry-heaved. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to anyone reading this that has anxiety issues or anything similar, this story contains slight details of gun violence, physical violence, mention of wounds and blood (nothing too graphic), and just generally some scary stuff.  
> Please don't read this if that kind of thing scares you or may cause anxiety or panic attacks. I would feel horrible if this triggered anyone. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> P.S. i'm so sorry for anyone who read Tear You Apart (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7109329/chapters/16150381) and is looking for an update (i mean maybe you aren't idk) but i just can't seem to decide where to take the story next. so i wrote this crazy thing in a moment of inspiration. 
> 
> i'm so sorry and i really hope you don't hate me xD

Kageyama and Hinata’s schedule on any normal weekday was usually planned out like so: Arrive early for morning practice, race to the gym, participate in morning practice (and probably bicker throughout most of it), race to class (and waste too much time arguing about who won and how that effected their total score), eat lunch – in record time (leaving enough of a time gap to squeeze in more volleyball because, honestly, _ball is life_ ), more class, afternoon practice, _blah blah blah_. That was the schedule they had gotten used to. Unfortunately today was going to be _very_ different.

“Hurry up, dumbass! We’re going to be late because of you!”

“Because of me, BAKAgeyama?! This was totally _your_ fault!”

The last to leave practice, Kageyama and Hinata exchanged banter between annoyed huffs and gasps for air as they sprinted away from the club room, toward their first class of the morning. Despite the speed they were running at and how determined he was to beat his rival, Hinata couldn’t help but feel a strange twinge in his stomach as he and Kageyama ran through the main courtyard of their school and not a single student was in sight.

The redhead slowed to a stop but Kageyama didn’t notice, tunnel-visioning the main door of their building until he slapped the pale yellow painted wall and screeched victoriously, wiping his brow. The pair had recently been threatened by the vice principal to stop their morning races at the front entrance instead of the door to their classroom because running in the halls was apparently _strictly prohibited_. Lame.

“Seriously, were you even try- …What’s wrong?”

Hinata was silent, looking around the courtyard and down at his watch. “Where _is_ everyone? We aren’t _that_ late…”

“I don’t know but we definitely will be if we don’t hurry!”

As they made their way through the halls and up the stairs to their classroom, the feeling that twisted in Hinata’s gut grew stronger. Almost every single weekday morning after practice, they would sprint past handfuls of their classmates, moving so fast that the other students could probably only recognize them by the bright orange puff of hair that bounced happily above Hinata and the familiar shouts of “BOKE!” trailing beside him. But this morning was different. And then they were greeted with silence _inside_ the building as well.

The door to their classroom was already closed, which caused the duo to exchange a worried glance. They really must have been later than they thought. Kageyama, being the taller of the two, took the responsibility of peeking inside the small window cut into the wooden door and could only see the back half of the room. All the seats he could see were filled, except for two. He reached for the handle quietly, hoping to not get in too much trouble for being late (again), but stopped when he felt a small hand grip his arm.

“What are you doing, idiot?”

“Kageyama, I don’t know how to explain it, but… I feel weird.”

Kageyama flashed him a confused expression and rolled his eyes. “Then go use the bathroom, you’re late enough already. A few more minutes won’t make a-“

“Not that kind of weird!” The redhead whisper-yelled.

“Listen, you’re your very own _special_ type of weird, I get that.” He teased, “Just… go splash some water on your face or something. I’ll let Sensei know.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks Kageyama…” Hinata furrowed his brow and heard a quiet _hurry up, dumbass_ as his teammate reached for the handle again and turned it. Hinata heard the door click shut behind Kageyama as he headed for the bathroom alone.

He had never felt like this before, Hinata noted to himself. He was positive that he had never felt this type of random, irrational anxiety before in his entire life and he wanted it to stop. Sure, he felt extreme fear and nervousness before his first few volleyball games and matches, but he was getting better! He didn’t puke over it anymore!

He made his way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, per Kageyama’s suggestion, and watched himself in the mirror as a few clear droplets trickled down his cheeks and neck, disappearing under his shirt. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes just before loud footsteps and voices approached the bathroom door.

Hinata let out a small yelp and darted into the closest bathroom stall, climbing up onto the toilet and hugging his knees to his chest. He had no idea why his first instinct was to hide, but his anxiety and paranoia were through the roof, apparently.

“Where’s Yuki and the others?” A gruff, deep voice asked as the bathroom door flew open and slammed against the wall behind it. These guys sounded older, maybe third-years?

“Teacher’s lounge, and almost all the classrooms. They’ve already got it under control.” Hinata heard the sound of zippers and shuffling fabric.

“Perfect,” the other male responded approvingly and Hinata began to hear loud, sporadic clicking sounds. _What_ was that _sound_? He kept perfectly silent so the other men wouldn’t notice his presence. Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he thought he was done for.

Luckily, the other men were too preoccupied with whatever the hell was making those weird noises, and the hidden redhead let out a silent sigh as he checked his phone. To his surprise, it was a text message from Kageyama.

 

From: Bakageyama

go hme – not safe hre

 

Hinata’s stomach dropped even lower as he read. Kageyama usually was better at typing when he texted, but he was also in class so he was probably trying to not get caught. Spelling errors or not, what the hell did Kageyama mean? What wasn’t safe? Why would he go home?

Hinata was instantly ripped from his thoughts and confusion by another loud click that seemed to punctuate the exact moment all the details came together in his mind.

Guns. The clicking noises were the sounds of someone loading a gun.

The two men outside the bathroom stall gathered their things and exchanged a few words before stepping back out into the hallway with a new destination in mind. Hinata had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to listen to Kageyama; wanted to just slip out a backdoor and run as fast as he could to his bike, and then go home or get help. But another part of him knew that there was no way in hell he was leaving the school alone. Not without knowing that Kageyama was safe.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Hinata found himself back out in the hallway, hoping he had waited long enough after the other guys left so that he wouldn’t be found. He tip-toed up to the same window that Kageyama had peeked through less than ten minutes earlier, before they found out that their lives were in serious danger. Crouching below the glass pane, he unbent his knees slowly, raising his face up just high enough so that his eyes could peer over the edge and into the classroom.

All his classmates were still seated at their desks, quiet and facing the other side of the room that Hinata couldn’t see. What he could see, however, was the absolute terror on all of their faces. Before he could think or do anything else, he heard that all too familiar clicking sound again and the gun fired. A window shattered, followed by a handful of screams.

Hinata’s eyes desperately moved across the room to Kageyama’s desk and was equal parts shocked and relieved to see his setter staring back at him. As if by instinct alone, Kageyama stood straight up at his seat and faced Hinata, only the wooden door and pane of glass between them. The setter’s eyes looked so… different; so serious. Hinata had never seen Kageyama look so completely helpless or scared before. The darker haired boy’s mouth fell open as he and Hinata stared at each other and he began to silently mouth words at him.

Anyone else in this situation would have expected Kageyama’s words to be something along the lines of “help”, but Hinata was taken aback to read the boy’s lips and see the words “get out of here, now”.

Hinata’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and a tiny bit of anger and before he could stop himself he spoke a little too loudly, “What?! No!” He slapped a hand over his mouth and ducked down out of sight, praying that he wasn’t heard. Today was not his lucky day.

In a matter of seconds, he heard heavy boots stomping in his direction and he was completely frozen in fear. The door handle jiggled for half a second and then it swung open, giving away his hiding place. An enormous man stood above him – covered in a ski mask and all black clothing – and he ripped Hinata up into a standing position, holding him by the throat. Hinata let out a soft, terrified squeak as the man pulled him so close and so roughly that their noses were touching and Hinata couldn’t breathe.

In the span of about three seconds, two voices spoke at the same time, one calm and one desperate:

“What’s your name-“ The first voice began, “-DON’T!” The second practically screamed, interrupting him.

It was obvious that the first voice belonged to Hinata’s captor. The masked man turned slightly and released his grip on the redhead’s neck so that the tips of his toes could touch the floor again. That was when Hinata saw Kageyama standing behind the criminal.

“Please... Don’t.” Kageyama’s voice was quieter now, submissive even; his head was angled toward the floor but his eyes stayed trained on Hinata. The masked man released Hinata’s throat in one swift motion and the redhead tumbled to the floor, wincing in pain and gasping for air.

“Kageyama…“ Hinata pleaded from his spot on the floor, watching as the scary man walked toward his setter.

“Yeah, _Kageyama_ ,” The masked man mocked Hinata’s voice, glaring into Kageyama’s dark blue eyes. He brought himself closer and closer to Kageyama with every step until he pressed into him, trapping the setter against the nearest wall with his meaty forearm. “Don’t… _What_ , exactly?”

Kageyama took in a sharp, shaky breath and tried his best to avoid eye contact.

“LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND ANSWER ME.” The large man’s voice boomed throughout the classroom and everyone became even more silent than they were before, although that didn’t seem possible. In the stillness of the moment, Hinata could hear gunshots coming from somewhere else in the building and a wave of fear and hopelessness washed over him.

“Don’t… hurt him. Please. Just… don’t.” Kageyama’s eyes held the other man’s as he spoke, but quickly retreated back to the floor once he was done. Hinata could see the muscles in Kageyama’s face pulse and flex as he clenched his jaw tightly.

“Wait… Him?” The gunman kept his arm pressed tightly into Kageyama’s chest as he turned so both he and the setter could see Hinata slumped on the floor. Kageyama’s blue eyes met Hinata’s browns for a few quick moments before he focused back in on his captor. “…Why?”

Silence.

Hinata’s head was pointed toward the ground, but his eyes slowly raised up again to watch the masked man and Kageyama as they spoke about him like he couldn’t hear them.

“All the pretty girls in this room, all the other people you could put your life in danger to protect, and you pick… _him_?”

“Yes.” Kageyama quietly replied, making sure to meet the other man’s eyes so he wouldn’t get angry again. Although there were quite a few other students in the room with them, it felt like Kageyama and Hinata were completely alone in the room with this scary, unpredictable man. “I picked him.”

Kageyama knew deep down that if they somehow got out of this situation alive, Hinata would most likely ask what those words meant and just the thought of explaining his feelings to the redhead made him feel sick to his stomach – as if he didn’t already feel that way because of this lunatic rampaging through their school. At the same time, though, Kageyama considered the other option; the ‘not getting out of this situation alive’ option. And the thought of dying before telling Hinata how he felt about him made him feel even worse.

“He’s my… best friend. My… spiker. We’re on the volleyball team together.” Kageyama choked out. The pressure on his chest from his captor’s arm was starting to affect his breathing. The large man watched intently as he spoke, somehow amused by Kageyama’s answer, so he kept speaking, trying to distract him further. “I-I’m our team’s setter…“

As he considered what else to say, he managed to steal a glance in Hinata’s direction and was surprised by what he saw. He expected to see Hinata, still on the floor, listening and scared. What he saw instead was Hinata slowly shuffling to his knees and then his feet. He gave Kageyama the same look he usually did right before they attempted a quick attack in a match or at practice. That wordless language that only they knew, filled with unconditional trust and promise.

Right then and there, Kageyama knew what he had to say. Not only because he wanted Hinata to know – just in case this was the last chance they had, and not only because it might just be shocking enough to distract their captor.

Kageyama knew he had to say it because it was the truth.

“And… Hinata? His position is a quite unique… We call him our ‘decoy.’” As Kageyama spoke more, adrenaline began to course through him and he gained a small bit of confidence. He could no longer see Hinata behind the large wall of a man holding him down, but he trusted that he and the redhead were on the same page.

“Dude, shut up! I don’t give a single shit about volleyball.” His captor spit out, removing the force he was pressing against Kageyama’s chest for half a moment before slamming him even harder back into the wall.

“Sorry, I, just…” Kageyama stuttered, reacting to the pain that pounded into his chest, “You plan to kill us, right?” Those words came out of him unexpectedly and his hands trembled down at his sides as he considered the question. That was obviously what this man planned to do, but it hadn’t really processed in Kageyama’s mind until that moment. He wasn’t ready to die.

“Oh, Kageyama, my _man_! You are a _genius_. We’ve got ourselves a freaking Einstein over here!” The masked man laughed hysterically, waving his gun in Kageyama’s face while little flecks of saliva hit the setter’s cheeks.

“Then I just… I want to tell him that I love him.” Kageyama gulped and Hinata appeared back into his vision, confusion all over his face. “I love you, Hinata. And I really hope I was half as good of a decoy just now as you have always been.”

“Wait, what?” The masked man snorted as he heard the confession and then furrowed a brow in confusion at the second part, quickly turning his body around to face Hinata, letting Kageyama slide down the wall. “Whoa, dude are you-“

The last thing Kageyama saw over the man’s shoulder before they both fell to the ground was Hinata, swinging a chair and bashing the masked man over the head with the loudest _whack_ he had ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he knew, Kageyama was pulled up off the floor and into the tightest hug he’d ever felt. The man who tormented their classroom was unconscious on the floor and Hinata’s arms were around Kageyama, holding him close. Kageyama released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and let his own arms snake around Hinata’s small body, tangling a hand in his bright orange hair. He never wanted to let Hinata go.

Some of the students around them spoke quietly amongst themselves, questioning if it was safe to leave. Hinata noticed this and lifted his head from Kageyama’s chest, offering the taller boy a loving smile before he released the hug and moved across the room toward their peers, walking with purpose.

“We aren’t safe yet, please don’t leave,” Hinata warned. After everyone witnessed him knock the gunman out cold, it didn’t take much for the other students to heed his advice. “There are a bunch of other guys with guns in the school, even in the teacher’s lounge.”

A few of the other students let out gasps and a small brunette girl began to cry. Hinata walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“I already called the police, they should be on their way soon. Kageyama and I are going to get you all out of here, safe and sound. Okay?” A few people smiled back at Hinata and stepped closer to him, ready to follow his command as he considered their escape route aloud. Kageyama stepped into the circle of students as well and waited for a break in the brainstorming session.

The redhead made eye contact with him and smiled again. This smile was unlike any expression Kageyama had ever seen on Hinata’s face; there were so many emotions hidden behind it and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“You seem so confident that we can get out of here safely…” Kageyama softly spoke from his place next to Hinata. “But shouldn’t we just wait?”

“Why shouldn’t I be confident? We’re _all_ getting out of here, alive and in one piece. _Right now_." There was that smile again. "We’ll meet the police outside.” 

“But how can you be so sure?” Kageyama asked, his face painted with worry.

“Because,” Hinata started, never letting the smile leave his face as he looked around the room. He made eye contact with his peers one by one until he stopped at Kageyama and spoke again, a pale pink blush creeping up his cheeks, “Kageyama Tobio loves me,” He paused to bend down and remove the gun out of their unconscious assailant’s holster, then carefully placed it in the loop of his belt, “and I’ll be damned if this ends before we’re safe and I can kiss him as much as I want to.”

“O-oh, well, okay then…” Kageyama couldn’t hide the giant smile – and quickly following blush - that occupied his face. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

 

~

 

Hinata’s plan had been for he and Kageyama to quickly and quietly usher their classmates through the hall to the back side of the school and take the stairs there; hardly anyone ever used them except the janitors. At the bottom of those stairs was an emergency exit that would trigger the alarm system.

As they all scurried down the hall in a mostly single-file line, more gunshots were heard in a room nearby and Hinata picked up his pace at the front of the line. He glanced back at Kageyama to make sure everyone was okay so far and the setter smiled weakly back at him, giving a thumbs up.

The taller boy couldn’t help but worry; they were so close to the stairwell, he could actually _see_ it in the distance, but their escape so far had seemed to be a little too easy.

Hinata stopped at the door to the stairs and held it open, gently pushing their classmates inside ahead of him, trying to take account of everyone there and hoping no one fell behind without him noticing. Kageyama was at the very back of the group and there were about six students ahead of him when the door beside him swung open and he froze.

“HEY!” A loud and angry voice shouted at Kageyama as the rest of the students ran past Hinata. The feeling of pure, unadulterated panic flooded through Hinata’s body as he watched another masked gunman wrap his arms around Kageyama and take him into a chokehold.

Kageyama coughed at the sudden lack of air and mobility, but locked eyes with Hinata as he grabbed him and shoved him into the stairwell, “Hinata, go! Take everyone to safety, now!” He pulled the door closed as soon as he knew Hinata was inside and winced when he heard Hinata let out a blood-curdling sob after him.

The door slammed in Hinata’s face, separating him and Kageyama, and then he heard the last sound he ever wanted to hear.

 

**Bang.**

 

**~**

 

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata screamed and pounded his hands on his side of the door, tears spilling freely from his eyes. “T-Tobio!” He wailed again, desperately keeping his open palms pressed to the cold surface of the door. He felt like he was going to puke as a short blonde student grabbed his arm and pulled him up so he was standing.

“We need to go, Hinata!”

“But… But, T-Tob… Kageyama…” The redhead sobbed, shaking and unable to look away from the door in front of him.

“The door locked behind you, Hinata, we can’t get back in from here, unless that other gunman opens it – which he might actually do... We need to get out of the building and find the police. Kageyama might be okay! Getting yourself killed won’t help him at all, though!” Hinata sniffed and silently stared straight ahead, following his classmate down the stairs.

When Hinata reached the first floor, the rest of their class was waiting at the alarmed door, ready to open it and run. No one asked where Kageyama was; they all heard the gunshot and Hinata’s screams. Except for the puffy redness leftover from crying, the redhead’s expression was emotionless and cold as he walked through the crowd of his peers and stopped at the girl who was holding the door handle.

“Open it.”

 

~

 

The group ran outside into the warm, happy sunlight that shone down on them, and it felt so wrong. How could simply walking out the door and into the sun affect the atmosphere so easily? Just behind those doors, there were guns and violence and probably people dying. All the emotions of what was supposed to just be a normal, boring Wednesday morning came crashing down on Hinata and he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned against the side of the building and dry-heaved.

All the bravery he earlier felt was gone. All that confidence and hope for the future? Gone.

Just then, some students at the back of their group jumped in fear, quietly announcing that they heard gunshots around the corner. The alarm they set off must have alerted some of the gunmen and sent them outside.

Hinata immediately reached his hand to grab the gun in his belt loop, but his fingertips only found the fabric of his pants. He broke out into a sweat, patting around his pockets and other belt loops, hoping for a miracle but not finding one. He must have dropped the gun somewhere on their way out of the building; which meant he officially had nothing to protect himself or his classmates with.

The footsteps came closer and Hinata rushed the others around the next corner of the building, but immediately spotted more gunman across the yard, heading their way. The back exit they had taken was fairly close to the volleyball gym and clubrooms, and for a moment, Hinata felt a small twinge of hope in his chest.

“Everyone, go that way and hide in the gym. It should still be unlocked. Go into the equipment room and lock the door behind you. Don’t leave until the police find you.” He pushed them in the direction of the gym and watched as they obeyed his commands. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“Hinata, where are you going?!” One of his classmates whispered as they followed the group farther away from the redhead.

“I just... need to find the gun.”

“That’s not important, come with us!”

“Just… GO!” Hinata screamed at her in frustration and a pained expression covered her face before she turned and ran full speed after the rest of the group.

Hinata quietly made his way back to the side of the building, not really sure why he was looking for the gun at this point, either. He probably wouldn’t find it and would probably get shot by someone else instead. Either way, he just felt like he really needed to be alone for a moment, despite how dangerous it might be.

His eyes scanned the ground around the door they exited out of without any trace of the gun he lost. He tried the door handle again even though he knew that it locked automatically from the inside and there was no way he was getting back inside without a key. “Dammit!” He quietly screamed into his hands and held his face in his palms, unintentionally drowning out the nearby sound of a door opening.

Hinata genuinely thought his heart stopped beating when he heard a voice beside him.

“Looking for this?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think(??) this is the last chapter, i really hope you all like it!  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> thank you for reading and enjoying this weird lil story! :)
> 
> (if you think this feels unfinished or just want more, let me know because i could definitely see myself writing an epilogue to this... idk like just an update on what happened and who else escaped safely and junk idk)

“Looking for this?”

The voice made Hinata’s entire body jolt in fear as his eyes darted up to the source of the sound. What he saw, however, was the exact opposite of what he expected.

Kageyama stood in front of him, smiling sheepishly with a gun in his hand and what appeared to be his own blood seeping through the arm of his white uniform undershirt.

“K-Kage- Oh my God, Kageyama…” Hinata’s eyes instantly filled with tears and he threw himself into Kageyama’s arms, sobs escaping his lips. The taller of the two bent down slightly and placed sweet, short kisses on Hinata’s forehead as the other boy cried. "You... You freaking  _idiot_!" Hinata yelped between sobs, alternating between kissing every inch of the setter's face and punching him in the chest, "I thought you were d-dead!"

Kageyama tried his hardest not to giggle while he took Hinata's scolding. He didn't want to make light of the horrifying situation they were in, or of Hinata's very real and understandable emotions; he was just so happy that he was reunited with the short redhead that he couldn't help himself from feeling the slightest bit of happiness.

“... Sorry I stole your gun,” Kageyama apologized between comforting kisses, “I hope you'll forgive me for all of that..." Kageyama leaned down to bring his mouth closer to Hinata's ear and whispered, "I really want to get out of this shitty situation in one piece so I can kiss my boyfriend as much as I want to.”

Hinata sobbed and laughed simultaneously as he held Kageyama a little tighter, making sure to be careful of the wound on his upper arm as he spoke, “We need to get to the gym, like, now.”

Hinata gently released Kageyama from their embrace and took the larger hand in his own before adding with a quiet giggle, "And that was _my_ line."

 

~

 

Stepping into the volleyball gym felt surreal. Any other day, they would run inside and anxiously start setting up the net so that they could practice, but today they were running and hiding for survival. They stood in the center of the empty court for a few seconds before Kageyama spoke.

“I hope the rest of the team is okay.”

“And the rest of the school,” Hinata added, his eyes making their way over to the closed equipment room door. The rest of their classmates must have made it there safely and he heaved a short sigh of relief.

Kageyama took his hand and squeezed it softly, trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling but also to let Hinata know that he wasn’t alone. Hinata smiled back at him and motioned toward the room that held the rest of their peers, knowing that they would be safer inside with the rest of them.

Just before they reached the room, the side door of the gym rattled and angry voices were heard; more of the gunmen were trying to get in.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” Kageyama cursed under his breath as he tightened his grip on Hinata’s small hand. The pair shared a look that silently agreed they couldn’t stay out in the open much longer and needed to find somewhere else to hide.

Hinata reached his free hand out and tested the equipment room door, feeling relief when it was locked. The redhead leaned in close to the crack of the door and whisper-yelled inside before he and Kageyama bolted out the front entrance and made their way to the clubroom, “More are coming! Keep the door locked and stay absolutely silent!”

The pair sprinted to their destination, ascended the stairs, and anxiously bounced on their feet as Kageyama fiddled around in his pocket for the spare key; luckily for the both of them, Daichi had graciously let them borrow his key that morning. The key clicked in the lock and they both practically fell inside, desperately slamming the door closed behind them and locking it.

Hinata flopped down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Kageyama admitted, his voice just slightly louder than a whisper. He shifted his weight so that he didn’t put too much pressure on his injured arm and braced himself up against the door.

“Kageyama…” Hinata began, stealing a glance at the setter and sitting back up to face his friend, “Did you- um…”

“I didn’t kill anyone, if that’s what you’re asking.” Hinata let out a small sigh of relief.

“When I tried to struggle and get away from the guy, he shot me in the arm - although I think he intended to do much more damage than just _this_ ,” He gestured toward his bloodied uniform and Hinata took in a sharp breath, almost able to feel Kageyama’s pain just by looking. Hinata scooted himself across the floor, closer to the darker haired boy and began to lift up his white shirt so he could inspect the wound. Kageyama winced in pain but continued his story.

“When I grabbed you and pushed you away - that was when I stole your gun. I ended up shooting him in the foot so I could get away. I don’t think I could ever kill someone, even a crazed lunatic trying to shoot up the school.”

“T-thank you.”

“For – _ouch_ – what?” Kageyama asked as Hinata lifted the shirt up and over his head with a quiet _sorry_ at the end. He had given up on trying to hold the shirt back from the wound and figured that keeping the injury as untouched as possible would be the best thing to do.

“For fighting… and surviving.” Hinata croaked out, “I heard that gunshot and really thought you were gone forever. I had no idea what to do…” The small redhead stared down at the floor of the clubroom as he placed his hands flat on Kageyama's bare chest and took another shaky breath.

“Hinata,” Kageyama spoke, gently lifting his spiker’s face up by the chin as he brought his own lips to chastely brush against Hinata’s. He pulled back after the short kiss and smiled softly down at his partner. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hinata responded with a small smile and brought his lips back up to Kageyama's for such a brief moment that they both thought it might not have actually happened. "C-can I...?" The redhead whispered shyly, eyes trained on Kageyama's inviting lips. Before he could even finish his question, Kageyama interrupted him with a full-on laugh.

"Kiss me, you dumbass." Kageyama slid a hand up and into Hinata's red locks and pulled him back down, crashing their lips together. Hinata responded immediately, greedily wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist, lovingly dragging his fingertips up and down his lower back. Kageyama moaned softly in response, causing the smaller boy to shiver in anticipation.

Police sirens rang in the distance and Hinata smiled into their kiss, not daring to break contact with his best friend. They were finally safe. Everything would be okay, as long as they were together.

Together they were invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there it is! like i said earlier, if you think this feels unfinished or want more, let me know! i might write an epilogue to this.
> 
> thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go, but I'm probably going to post the 3 chapters separately over the next day or two. I hope that's okay and thanks for reading! I really hope you like the story, comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
